Love between the war (DISCONTINUED)
by Catdragon12 MOVED TO WATTPAD
Summary: Foxy is in hot water with Freddy, but Chica relaxes him. (No lemon in the story) (DISCONTINUED)
1. Don't mention it to Foxy

**Hey! This is my first fanfic so it might be bad so let's just get to the story!**

At Freddy Fazbear's pizza, when there was no one there but the animatronics,

"FOXY! YOU MESSED UP **EVERYTHING!** YOU JUST HAD TO BITE HER!"

"I-I'm honestly sorry Freddy, she made fun of me and..."

"SORRY DOESN'T UNDO WHAT HAPPENED FOXY!"

Foxy sitting in pirate's cove, whimpered in fear as Freddy scolded him.

"I MIGHT AS WELL TEAR YOU APART LIKE KIDS TEARING APART MANGLE!"

Bonnie had Freddy backed up if Foxy tried to attack Freddy. They had a war starting to grow. It grew stronger every day. But one day Foxy snapped.

"FREDDY! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Freddy knew the day would come where Foxy snapped. Immediately, Foxy pounced on Freddy when he walked in to the room.

OOOOO! A cliffhanger! I will write small amounts of this fanfic at a time till I get the time to go on to a computer ok? Ok! (I who're this on my ipad so it was hard to keep track of everything)


	2. War is brewing!

**yes, I am still on my ipad but this chapter will be short cuz it's hard to keep track of things on my ipad. Tomorrow I will be able to write on the** computer **after my chores. BACK TO THE STORY!**

"Foxy!? What are you doing?!"

"YOU BROKE ME FREDDY...YOU WILL PAY!"

Foxy got an inch away from Freddy's chest with his hook when Chica walked in. Foxy instantly changed mood, and got off of Freddy to make a good impression for Chica.

"Hey Foxy! Hey Freddy!"

"Oh! Uh! Ahoy Chica!"

"HELP ME CHICA! FOXY IS ACTING LIKE A PSYCOPATH!"

"What are you talking about Freddy? My honey bunch would never act like that!"

Foxy stood up and walked to Chica whispering something in her ear.

"Eh, Chica, do ye' love me?"

 **OOOOHHH! Cliffhanger so soon? Like I said ipad is bad for this I will mostly use my ipad for reading fanfics not writing one ok? Ok!**


	3. Chica's fealings

**HEEEYYY! I'm on the computer now! But let's get back to the fanfic.**

 **Previously,**

"Eh, Chica, do ye' love me?"

 **NOW!**

When Foxy asked this, the thought of the question made her blush. Chica leaned closer to Foxy's ear and whispered something back to him.

"Don't be silly Foxy! We have been dating for 3 years now!"

"Aye ,dat' be true."

When Foxy looked up at Chica, Chica noded and wove goodbye to Foxy and Freddy. Foxy wondered why Chica left so soon. Foxy turned towards Freddy with blacked out eyes with a small white pupil.

"THIS ISN'T OVER FREDDY, YOU'RE LUCKY CHICA CAME IN OR YOU WOULD'VE BECAME THE NEW MANGLE."

Chica was in the kitchen, wondering why Freddy called Foxy a psychopath, it was odd and unsettling. Chica sighed and layed down on a small bed she had and went to sleep. When she heard the 6am bell she woke up and walked on to stage to perform for the kids.*time skip* FINALLY! 12am! Chica wanted to ask Foxy why Freddy called him a psychopath. Chica walked to pirate's cove and opened the curtain. Foxy wasn't there! Then she heard Freddy and Bonnie fighting Foxy in the parts and services! Chica had to come in there to stop the fight but the door was locked! The fight lasted all night and Foxy was torn up more than usual but it didn't matter cuz Foxy was out of order. The night later Foxy asked something Chica will never forget.

 **Cliffhanger! And this is a big cliffhanger too! You will see what Foxy asks later!**


	4. Foxy's unforgettable mistake

**Hey I will not talk long cuz I want to write so let's just go to the fanfic.**

"Eh, Chica want to go to my place and..ya' know..."

Chica's face turned pure red.

"NO FOXY! You and Mangle waited at least 5 years for that!"

Freddy and Bonnie ran towards Foxy, but Chica stopped them in time and when she did she gave Foxy a quick kiss on the lips and then ran away to the kitchen and started crying. She started to think all different things to herself **.** _Why did Freddy call Foxy a psychopath? Why did Foxy ask me that question? Why is this place going down hill?_ She laid down and cried herself to sleep till 6 am. She had to wait till 12 am.

 **sorry this is short i was running out of ideas for this.**


	5. UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey i have ran out of ideas for this story so give me some ideas on THIS part plz. I neeed to get this story back on its feet. I will give you credit for the idea of the chapter.**

Thank you and have a great day!


	6. A new member?

**HEY YO! Sorry I never worked on this in a LOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG** ** _time!_** **Just didn't have the inspiration to work on it** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **but HEY IM BACK! For your long wait I will try to make this chapter longer!**

Chica woke up in a panic, unknowing of what she had witness in her dream. She just sighed and walked on to stage to preform for the kids. The gang saw 3 kids walk over to Pirate's cove. She didn't know what had happened but she remembered a terrified scream from Foxy.

Chica ran to Pirate's cove and noticed something... Odd... Foxy looked like a nightmare! He was torn up like a nightmare animatronic! She remembered what Freddy had said in her dream...

 _"Foxy will pay for what he has done... But it won't be done by me..."_

Those words sent a chill up her metal spine as she started to cry and sit beside the torn apart animatronic fox.

"If only I could've helped you..." Chica cried to herself.

"HEY! GUYS I HAVE TO TELL ALL OF YOU SOMETHING!" Freddy shouted, "WE ARE GETTING A NEW MEMBER TO THE FAZBEAR GANG!"

A new member? Will they take Foxy's place? What do they look like? Are they a boy or a girl? A whole new batch of questions swirled in Chica's head. She didn't want Foxy to be replaced no matter if the new member was a boy or a girl! She never wanted Foxy to get replaced but... It seems he IS getting replaced though... She kissed Foxy on the cheek before getting up and walking out of the cove.

*** (SO MANY TIME SKIPS)

The new member was a toy like, pink and white animatronic fox, named Vixen. Chica like/hated Vixen, like a frienemy. But one night, Vixen decided to do something that Chica will never forget, and who acted like a frienemy, turned in to Chica's WORST enemy...

 **I KNOW I SAID THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE LONGER BUT IM TIRED ITS 4:30 AM IVE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT! Also this took a while to make due to me not having a computer available at the moment so this was mostly written on a IPad...**


	7. IMPORTANT (Discontinuing story)

Hey guys and gals! REALLY long time no see! But um, this is no good news... I'm discontinuing this story and just getting rid of my account. But no worries! I now have a wattpad account that you guys could follow! It's Nightmarea

Anyways I might be more active on my wattpad than here. We'll bye guys I had fun while I was here but all great things must come to an end right?

Oh and P.S. I'm a furry. DEAL. WITH. IT.


End file.
